A New Life
by HalanMoozle
Summary: A kit was washed up in a storm, found on the remains of a two-leg's boat. Some warriors found her and took her back to camp, giving her a second chance in life. Will this kit ever find out what she came from, and why she is here now?
1. New Beginnings

A cat heard mumbling around her. She couldn't make out any words, but the voices sounded worried and uncertain. They kept talking. Someone grabbed her by her scruff and tried to drag her out of wherever she was now. She was so tired… And so dizzy. It may of not been her that was moving, but just the mere thought of it made her fall into a deep sleep.

The cat woke up again. She felt soft something around her, but she didn't bother to open her eyes. She still felt so tired. Yet, falling asleep didn't seem like an option. She sat there, just basking in the coziness. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. In fact, she couldn't remember anything at all. But suddenly she felt hungry. So hungry that she couldn't bear it. She sat up, and blinked her eyes open. Next to her there was a pool of water. She peered into it.

There, in the water, was a young brown tabby she-cat, with brilliant green eyes. She only looked about 4 moons old. Her stomach grumbled. She averted her gaze from the water, and looked around. She was in a small room, like a den inside of a den. She was sitting on a nest made of moss and feathers, and other nests were in the same room. Four others, in fact. She called out feebly.

"Hello? Can you help me? I'm hungry." Her call was no more than a pitiful mew. Luckily someone heard her. A ginger tom with a brown paw walked in.

"Hi, did you say you were hungry? I grabbed you a mouse. So, what is your name?" He said as he nudged her a mouse.

She dug into the mouse. She may of only been a very small kit, but she was starving. When she was done, she glanced up at the tom. He was amused by her scarfing down that mouse.

"I don't know my name. I-I, don't know anything!" the cat howled, grief piercing her young mew.

"Well, I'm really sorry. But, could I tell you how we found you? You deserve to know at least some of your past" the tom asked. "Oh, my name is Brownpool by the way."

The kit nodded her head eagerly. She wanted to know anything about herself.

"Well, so three of our warriors were scouting out territory to make sure the huge storm didn't hurt anything to badly, and looking for anyone who may have been caught in it. Well, they found you, knocked out cold in the remains of a two-leg boat. They took you back to camp, because you were so young and obviously needed help. That's all we know. But, you'll be living in the nursery with Cricketnose. She's the camp queen that always lives there. She'll give you a name. Follow me." Brownpool got up, so the kit followed him.

At one point they were out in a clearing. There were lots of cats, of every color. Almost every one of them stared at the kit as if she was a ghost. Soon, they entered a den that smelled of milk. There was a brown cat with a white underbelly siting in there, obviously waiting for the kit.

"Hi Brownpool, I can take care of her from now on, you can go along now and I will make sure to bring her to you if she starts to feel bad at all, whatsoever. Okay?" She said eagerly. Brownpool nodded and left the kit with her.

"Um, hi…" the kit said, nervously. She did 't know this cat, so she was a little uneasy that now this queen would be her mother.

"Hi, little one. I think you need a name, correct? She mewed to the kit, "well, hmm. You look like me.. Just a bit except that you are a tabby and I am not. You could be Beetlekit! I think that you seem like a Beetlekit. And after three litters, It's weird negotiating the name with the kit! But, you are a special circumstance, young one!" Cricketose said, very bubbly, and just as nervous as Beetlekit. What if the kit didn't want her as a mother and told the leader? What would she do then? But, Beetlekit looked happy to just have a name. It was all she could ask for.

"Beetlekit…" She said softly, picturing a shimmering beetle in the sunlight. "I-I like it. I think it is very pretty. But now, I am really tired. Can I go to sleep?" Beetlekit yawned.

"Of course Beetlekit, always." Cricketnose said as she showed the exhausted kit a nest to sleep in. "Sweet dreams…"


	2. Big Choices

Beetlekit heard a voice. It sounded like the voice was speaking to her, but what did Beetlekit know? She just felt like a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Beetlekit? Wake up, Beetlekit!" Cricketnose called to Beetlekit softly.

Cricketnose was a beautiful she-cat, and many toms fell for her, and were very jealous of Woodtail for getting her. She was a glossy chic brown, with an extremely pink nose, one white paw, and the biggest sweetest green eyes a cat could have. But, not only was she pretty, she was kind, caring, nurturing, and a very passionate. Everything a queen should be.

"Okay…" Beetlekit yawned as she sat up. Cricketnose was right there, smoothing down her fur, and just as a clan-born kit would, Bettlekit leaned away, and complained a bit.

"You'll fit right in!" Cricketnose laughed. "Nobody will be able to tell the difference!"

Beetlekit cocked her head in a questioning stare. Cricketnose just laughed and shooed her out of the nursery, much to Beetlekit's dismay. She didn't think she was ready to meet all those other cats. At least Cricketnose followed!

"Okay, so today I am going to get you a little more introduced to clan life! You'll need it, so don't try to decline. Besides, I'm your mother and you have to listen!" Cricketnose said, trying to suppress her laughs at Beetlekit's shyness to the clan.

"We live in ThunderClan. I'm surprised RiverClan didn't find you first, considering you were floating! But, I'm glad we did. See over there? That blonde she-cat with the blue eyes is our leader Honeystar. She's so sweet and kind, just like her name.

"That tabby tom over there is Woodtail, my mate and your new dad. He already loves you, Beetlekit! He's the deputy. You already met our medicine cat, Brownpool.

"Being a medicine cat means you heal sick cats' wounds, you interpret omens from StarClan, you always keep peace with the other clans and medicine cats, Oh, StarClan? StarClan is a place where, uh, when a good cat dies, they go there. But, you don't have too worry about being bad! Only truly evil cats go somewhere else." Cricketnose finished off. "Over there is the elders' den. Why don't you ask them for a story about Firestar? There's many of them. I'll come get you in a while! Also, grab three mice, one for you and each of the elders." Cricketnose nudged Beetlekit, and she ran as fast as she could to the fresh kill pile and then to the elder's den.

"Hi, I'm Dawnheart.' And old yellowish-white she-cat said. "And you must be Beetlekit? That old lump over there is Firetail. Wake up, lazy-cat!" Dawnheart said to Beetlekit. Beetlekit nodded.

"Um, hi? Cricketnose said you could tell me a story about Firestar." Beetlekit squeaked.

Dawnheart and Firetail were in their element. Dawnheart started.

"Well, once Firestar got a message from StarClan, and he found a very mysterious two-leg den." Dawnheart rattled.

"And those dreams said that there used to be 5 clans in the forest! Not just ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and Windclan-"Firetail spoke, but got cut off by Dawnheart.

"But also SkyClan, so he and his mate-"

"Sandstorm"

"Yes, Sandstorm, they went on a journey to put SkyClan back together again!"

"Because the clans drove them out of the forest when their home was destroyed."

"And they found a good place, near a two-leg place, where there was also loners." Dawnheart raced ahead, out of breath.

"They gathered up loners and kittypets who either would be good, or were likely descendants of SkyClan. He had also found an elder, who had grown up knowing his ancestors were from SkyClan."

"Their leader was named Leafstar, and they had a huge battle with rats! One of the cats died."

"And when Sandstorm and Firestar got home, they had two kits, whom they named Leafkit and Squirrelkit." Firetail was not going to let Dawnheart show him up on the storytelling.

"Leafkit became Leafpool, a medicine cat, and broke the code when she had three kits! But, two were part of a prophecy."

"Squirrelflight helped cover up for Leafpool, but she was eventually found out, and kicked out of medicine cat status."

"But StarClan forgave her after the battle with the Dark Forest, but it took two moons for them to decide she had been through enough. She gained her medicine cat status again."

"Good thing, too! Otherwise at one point there was a huge sickness, and Jayfeather and Leafpool cured me when I was just a small kit. I would've died!" the elders finished up their story, and started eating the mice Beetlekit had brought them.

Beetlekit chatted with the elders a bit more after she finished her mouse, then she went back out to the clearing. Still, the other cats stared at her as if she was an alien from some far away forest. Beetlekit hated the feeling of being watched, and now she could feel it all around her.

"Hi, I'm Cherrykit, we haven't met because you have been such a sleepy-head!" a kit ran up to her. "Over there, that's my brother Birchkit. I'm 4 moons too! We'll become apprentices at the same time." Cherrykit babbled. Beetlekit liked this she-cat. She was very open.

"I think I want to be a medicine cat. I-I want to help cats so everyone can have a long life, and I don't want to fight. Cricketnose told me Medicine Cats get peace.' Beetlekit said nervously, worried Cherrykit wouldn't approve of her choice.

But Cherrykit didn't mind at all. Whatsoever.

"Hey Brownpool!" She called as he walked by. "Beetlekit told me she wants to be a medicine cat! Plus, Redear said you need an apprentice!"

"Cherrykit!" Beetlekit hissed, embarrassed. She would be bright red if she didn't have fur! "Now everyone knows."

"But, everyone should know. That way, you'll get what you want, and everyone knows what you want and they'll support you. That's how it is in a clan. Everybody helps everybody, and no one gets left out from their dreams."


	3. Here We Go!

**Thanks for continuing to read my story, and excuse the bad writing in this chapter, I'm pretty exhausted by all the events in the past few days! Plus, I think I am ready for bed! Anyways, if you have an idea for a character to come in at one point, write out their name, their clan, their gender, what they look like, and what they are like, aka traits. Also, if you have any idea for the plot of the story, tell me in the reviews on that too! Thanks again to Sergei The Cat for continuing to read and write a review! Now, you may escape from my babbling, and read the story!**

Cherrykit and Beetlekit became fast friends, and Birchkit never really wanted to play with the she-kits. He thought that he was "too cool" for such kit games. Cricketnose and Redear were always saying how big the kits were, and how it was never going to be soon enough that they turned their endless energy into being an apprentice.

Beetlekit still was worried by the clan's opinion of her choice to be a medicine cat. She asked Cricketnose and Woodtail about it, and they were so happy, so proud of Beetlekit, almost as if she was their own daughter.

"Cricketnose, Woodtail?" Beetlekit had said nervously one day.

"Yes, Beetlekit? What's wrong?" Cricketnose had mewed.

"well, um…" Beetlekit tried to start.

"Hmm?" Woodtail waited patiently.

"Well, I, um, I don't know! I want to be a medicine cat, but if you rather I became a warrior, I can be, because, uh, I'm new here and you probably know what its better for me! I don't want to upset you."

"Beetlekit, that's great! I'm so proud of you, and Brownpool, ,he needs an apprentice anyways, otherwise , when Cherrykit and Birchkit become a warrior, there won't be a medicine cat! Although, I guess it is more like when Cherrykit's future kits are born, but you know." Cricketnose babbled. Beetlekit loved Cricketnose dearly. Her flamboyant personality, her ability to talk 20 fox-lengths a second, and Woodtail was always so kind, and he never interrupted you.

"I can't believe it, our daughter a medicine cat!" Woodtail said affectionately. "Every one's going to love your decision. You'll be wonderful, Beetlekit."

"We're so proud of you. And you never have to be worried about telling us anything because we love you no matter what. Now, you can run along and play! Eat something while you're at it too. A growing kit needs lots of fresh prey! I can't believe that in just a few sunrises, you will be an apprentice!" Cricketnose called after Beetlekit as she ran into the clearing. Woodtail went out to talk to Honeystar, as he was the deputy and had business to attend to.

Cherrykit was waiting loyally out in the clearing for Beetlekit. She had been talking to an apprentice, Lilacpaw. She was a blue-gray, with blue-grayish eyes, with white paws, and one white ear. She was extremely witty, and very smart. Her mother, whom was actually Honeystar, wanted her official warrior name to be something after Bluestar, because she was so like her, in the looks and intellect department.

"Cherrykit, Lilacpaw!" Beetlekit called across the clearing. She was starting to become less shy of the clan. After all, this place was her new home.

Lilacpaw and Cherrykit spapped to attention. Beetlekit hurried over to her two best friends. She was over there in a matter of seconds.

"So, what did they say?" Cherrykit said immediately.

"Well, Itold them, and they are really happy and proud they said!" Beetlekit announced.

"Beetlekit, see, I told you! They couldn't of not been proud of you! Now, you'll be a cat just as important as the leader, or even more important! A caln could live without a leader, although it would be disorganized and not as happy, but a clan would fall apart without a medicine cat." Lilacpaw said to Beetlekit, obviously extremely happy for her friend.

"Thanks you guys!" Beetlekit gushed. " I couldn't ask for better friends!"

"Well, you could ask, but you wouldn't get any!" Lilacpaw laughed, and Cherrykit and Beetlekit had to join in.

….

In just a few days, it was time for Cherrykit's, Birchkit's, and Beetlekit's apprentice ceremony was underway. Beerlekit was starting to have doubts about herself.

Who was she? Who were her real parents? She wasn't meanr to be in a clan, was she? Should she be trying to find her origins, rather than becoming a clan cat? Cricketnose had told her before the ceremony that everything would be all right, and that she was supposed to be here, because StarClan has a reason for everything. Beetlekit sure hoped StarClan was right when they sent her to be a clan cat.

Honeystar started the ceremony when everyone was gathered. First, Birchkit was called.

"Birchkit, come forward." He did. "From this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor will be Woodtail. Woodtail, you have trained two cats very well so far, and you are an understanding, smart, and powerful deputy. I believe that you will train Birchpaw well.

"Next, Cherrykit, come forward. My littermate, Stripedpelt will train you. He is nimble and quick, as you are, and he'll be the best mentor the clan will offer. Until you earn your full warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw.

"Last but certainly not least, is Beetlekit. Beetlekit, you have chosen to become a medicine cat, is that correct? And you truly want this?"

"I do." Beetlekit timidly replied.

"Well, from this day forward until you earn your medice cat name, you'll be named Beetlepaw, and our loyal medicine cat Brownpool, will mentor you. Beetlepaw has taken the oath of a medicine cat, to never have any kits, but to treat the whole clan as her kits, and keep peace as well a herbs in her heart."

The whole clan started to cheet. "Birchpaw, Cherrypaw, Beetlepaw! Birchpaw, Cherrypaw, Beetlepaw!"

"Now, maybe these cats of endless energy will be to tired to cause commotion in the clan!" Honeystar joked. "Clan Meeting dismissed." She hopped off the highrock.

So, Beetlepaw, are you ready to start?" Brownpool asked her, in the midst of it all.


	4. Night of the Full Moon

**Thanks to Sergei The Cat, yet again! If you have suggestions for a character, or the plot, tell me down in the reviews, please! This is my first story and I really enjoy the support!**

"Okay, Beetlepaw, tell me, what are those?" Brownpool asked his apprentice, nodding to a stock of seeds.

"Those are poppy seeds, and, it makes a cat sleep, and it dulls pain?" Beetlepaw asked uncertainly.

"Very good! I haven't taught you how many to use though, or how to use them, correct?"

"No. I've told you all I know." Beetlepaw said, nervous, but excited, to be someone so close to StarClan.

"Well, one poppy seed is good for a short sleep and to dull pain for a while. Two is good for a long sleep, which will also make pain more bearable. Three is only a last resort, because it makes a cat sleep for a very, very long time. Like, a whole day! Only use with big injuries. Kits should only have up to one poppy seed, and elders should only have up to two poppy seeds. Got it?" Brownpool explained to his apprentice.

"Um…" Beetlepaw processed the information in her head. "I think I do!"

"Good. Think is enough, it is only your second say! You have another 6 moons or so of being an apprentice." Brownpool assured her. "Now, go get something to eat, and then you and I can go get moss. You could bring Cherrypaw too, she could collect for the elders. And Lilacpaw could be helpful too, although that is a big patrol…" Brownpool trailed off, not wanting to leave any of Beetlepaw's friends out.

"I'm sure Lilacpaw is exhausted, she'll want to rest. She has been training extra hard, because her assessment is in only about a moon. Cherrypaw would love to go, though." Beetlepaw told Brownpool.

Beetlepaw went out into the clearing to get something to eat. There was a fairly good stash, because it was green-leaf. Beetlepaw saw a starling at the bottom of the pile. She loved starlings; they were her favorite food!

Honeystar was a very organized leader, so she made a rule that everyone could have up to two pieces of prey a day during the end of new-leaf, all of green-leaf, and the beginning of leaf-fall. At the end of leaf-fall, all of leaf-bare, and the beginning of new-leaf, she wanted everyone to only have up to one a day. That way it would all be fair.

And if there wasn't enough for everyone, the order went' Queens, kits, apprentices (because the elders insisted, and wouldn't back down, much to Honeystar's dismay, as she thought elders should be before apprentices), elders, senior warriors, new warriors, leader. Beetlepaw had wondered where medicine cats stood, and they were always with apprentices, because they were the life of the clan.

Beetlepaw picked up the starling, and started to eat. Honeystar hopped down from the ledge, and picked her own fresh prey, and sat down by Beetlepaw. Beetlepaw was startled by her leader's sudden appearance. She didn't think that Honeystar actually wanted to talk to her, but she did mew a polite hello.

"Hi, Beetlepaw" Honeystar purred. "I wanted to tell you about the gathering tonight. I'm sure you've heard about it?"

"Yes, uh, it is a time of piece for the clans, where we share news, and there is mingling time?" Beetlepaw hoped she was right in this case.

"Precisely! Now, at least one medicine cat always comes, unless there is only one medicine cat in the clan, and cats are very sick. Thankfully, ThunderClan is thriving, so you'll be going." Honeystar explained.

"Okay…" Beetlepaw said, not sure where this was going, but she quickly felt rude for saying it, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Honeystar, I didn't mean to seem rude!"

"It is okay, Beetlepaw. So, you'll be going tonight, and you can sit in the medicine cat area, or in the general area. I wasn't sure Brownpool explained. He can be a little oblivious, if you know what I mean, to small details. Ever since we were kits, he was! Always forgot the little things." Honeystar laughed.

"Okay, I'll remember. " Beetlepaw said, eager to impress her kind leader, and one of her best friend's mother. She finished her starling, and stood up. "Bye, Honeystar, Cherrypaw and I are going to do a moss patrol. We would have invited Lilacpaw, but her and Sunpaw have been training so hard, and they're exhausted…"

"Yes, I'm so proud of my kits. Speaking of Sunpaw, there he is!" Honeystar went over to speak to her son, and worry about how hard he was working, because she thought he might get over worked. Her mate, Graywhisker joined in. Beetlepaw found Cherrypaw, and then the three of them went on a moss patrol. It was nice to talk with her friend, and Brownpool left them to talk, just as long as they kept collecting moss!

…

It was just a matter of time before Honeystar called cats to the gathering. But right now, it was tongue-sharing (? I forgot what the actual thing was called, so if you know tell me in the reviews.) time. Beetlepaw had grabbed a large squirrel, and went over to share it with Cricketnose. Woodtail had found a small sparrow that he wanted to eat.

"Hi Cricketnose, Woodtail. Would you like to share?" Beetlepaw asked about the squirrel.

"I would love to." Cricketnose purred. Beetlepaw sat down with her mother.

"So, Beetlepaw, I have to go plan the meeting with Honeystar in just a few seconds, but I want to know about your training?" Woodtail asked.

"Oh, Brownpool is so nice, but he does miss some things. I mean, they're big enough that I know to ask, but he is a great mentor. So far I know about cobwebs, honey, and poppy seeds. Oh, and how to pull a thorn out of someone's foot, and moss collecting. Just the basics." Beetlepaw said. "I'm excited for the gathering tonight though!"

"So am I, Woodtail, if you could try to fit me in? I haven't been to one in so long, so if you could, please tell Honeystar that I want to go?" Cricketnose asked her mate,

"I'll try. I have to go plan, anyways. See you soon!" And Woodtail bounded off, a little sad that he had to leave and not talk to his family anymore.

"Okay, hush about this Beetlepaw, Woodtail doesn't know yet, but I am expecting a litter of kits! Our first litter! Well, I think you should know, my very first litter, the kits, there was two, they were still born. It was very sad… The whole clan took it very hard, especially since it was in leaf-bare. But I am so excited! I can't wait to see Woodtail's expression when he finds out…" Cricketnose said. Beetlepaw was so happy. Little siblings!

Honeystar announced who was coming to the gathering.

"Those who will be accompanying me to the gathering will be; Woodtail, Brownpool, Beetlepaw, Birchpaw, Cherrypaw, Stripedpelt, Graywhisker, Cricketnose, Dawnpoppy, Cloudtail, and Lilacpaw. We're heading off now." Beetlepaw and Cricketnose hurriedly finished their prey, and raced off to join the parade of cats heading to the gathering.


	5. The Gathering

**Thank you to the usual, Sergei The Cat, plus some others! They are: Lolly Pop and sky. Thank you so much! I like all the positive feedback, obviously, because why would I like negative feedback? I mean, I don't mind constructive criticism though ****. Also, thanks to those three for telling me it was sharing tongues, not tongue sharing. I didn't even bother trying to switch the words around… At one point in warriors, things were so tense that the clans didn't even do that anymore, so I haven't heard the term for the past 2 years! (one book took FOREVER to find.) Anyways, the story starts: NOW**

The cats soon came across a log, that led over the water onto an island, in the middle of the lake. When it came to be Beetlepaw's turn, she didn't want to go. But, Birchpaw and Cherrypaw had already gone on, and they were still walking across perfectly fine. Beetlepaw felt her paws trembling. But she had to prove that she could do this, that she was a ThunderClan cat through and through.

Cricketnose was right behind her.

"It's okay, little one. I'm right behind you, you won't fall, I promise if you do, there is so many cats to help you." Cricketnose mewed as she nudged Beetlepaw onto the log.

Beetlepaw felt her stomach lurch. Brownpool was in front of her, and Cricketnose was behind her. She would be all right, she was sure. Right?

The log was very slippery. Inch by inch she stepped, careful so she wouldn't fall. She was nearly to the end. She started trying to take bigger steps, but she wouldn't look forward. She was probably just a fox-length or so from the edge.

"halfway there, Beetlepaw." Cricketnose said to her. "You are doing so well, just keep at it."

"Only halfway?" Beetelpaw yelped, squeezing her eyes shut. She took another step, not wanting to open her eyes, for the fear she might throw up. Right then, her paw landed where she thought there would be log, but there wasn't any there.

Beetlepaw swayed for a moment, then realied she would totter right back onto the log. She wasn't scared anymore, she could do this, she would always find a way to stay balanced!

But the tiniest breeze hit Beetlepaw, and she fell off the log, into the foaming froth of water.

"Help me!" Beetlepaw shrieked as she fell in. She heard Cricketnose's cry of distress the second she hit the water.

Beetlepaw tried to paddle, she thrashed her legs, but after all, it was just random movement, and it wouldn't help her. She started to sink, but she saw a flurry of bubbles as another cat jumped in. The pink nose and brown eyes were visible for just a moment, before Cricketnose grabbed her by the scruff to drag her to the log, but alas, Cricketnose wasn't a very good swimmer. They broke the surface once, but Cricketnose just couldn't swim with the two of them.

A tannish colored cat jumped into the water, with a cry of "Sandpaw!" He grabbed Beetlepaw by the scruff, so Cricketnose could get to the log while he dragged Beetlepaw up. She was fine, but very annoyed. Beetlepaw wasn't scared of the log anymore, because she knew the second she got across it, she would be free of the fear of falling into the water.

"I'm fine." Beetlepaw mumbled to everyone, and then she said "Thank you so much Cricktnose! That was so sweet!" The cats continued to walk up to the island. The going was much faster now.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" The apprentice that saved her asked with a laugh.

"Oh, uh, thank you …?" Beetlepaw said dejectedly. She was quite embarrassed that she fell in, and even more so that an apprentice from another clan saved her.

"My name is Sandpaw. Lucky RiverClan cats were right behind you!" He said.

"Yeah, I guess it saved me from drowning, but not embarrassment. Thank you, you saved my life. I'm sorry you had to get all wet." Beetlepaw said to Sandpaw, grateful for his previous feat.

"Oh, no problem. RiverClan likes to get wet. Everyone knows that!" Sandpaw purred.

'Oh, yeah, guess I applied my huge hatred of water to everyone. I knew that." Beetlepaw said, remembering hearing it before, but not quite sure where, plus she wanted to create the illusion that she was born in the clans. She hopped off the log. Sandpaw was still talking.

"Are you a new apprentice? I am. I have been an apprentice for about a moon. I love training to be a warrior!"

"Yes, I am new. 2 days. Is this your first gathering?"

"Sure is!" Sandpaw said loud and proud. "I can't wait for the mingling time after!"

"Beetlepaw! I heard you fell in!" Cherrypaw yelled, with Lilacpaw at her heels.

"We were so worried when we heard the splash and someone yelled your name." Lilacpaw said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Cricketnose and Sandpaw saved me. Now, let's get to the gathering!" Beetlepaw said.

"Yes, come on you 'paws." Dawnpoppy said. "The gathering only starts when all of us are there. Hurry up! You're holding up the RiverClan cats behind us, come on, start running." Dawnpoppy said good naturedly. All the RiverClan warriors were annoyed, because the apprentices were talking right where they would hop off the log.

They ran through some trees into a big clearing. Honeystar and the other three leaders were on the tree. One calico cat started to speak.

"That's Pebblestar, leader of RiverClan." Lilacpaw whispered.

"RiverClan has been thriving." The tiny she-cat announced, her voice much bigger than her. "The fish have been so plenty, that at times, you cannot see the bottom of the river! In this last moon, Sandkit became Sandpaw in an apprentice ceremony."

"Sandpaw, Sandpaw!" Everyone chanted.

"We have seen one fox, but it was skittish and was easily chased out. Treestar, you may continue."

"That is Treestar of ShadowClan."

A large brown, muscular cat straightened up, and began his speech.

"The frogs and crows have been plentiful. We had one encounter with a twoleg dog that escaped it's den, but the biggest wound was only a bite on the side on my deputy. That dog was sorry it ever attacked our patrol! It ran right back to its twoleg and its den. Honeystar."

Honeystar looked radiant in the tree. She was sleek, and a very beautiful cat. She smiled down at Cricketnose before starting. Beetlepaw saw the meaning in that glance. They seemed to be really great friends, almost as if she was saying "I've got this, don't worry."

"ThunderClan has been doing very well. Prey has been practically running into our paws, but leaf-fall is soon, and we shouldn't get to cocky. We welcome three new apprentices; Birchpaw, Cherrypaw, and Beetlepaw, who has decided to become a medicine cat."

"Birchpaw, Cherrypaw, Beetlepaw!" Everyone cheered for them. Beetlepaw felt her face get hot. She was so proud to be part of ThunderClan, and having everyone cheer her on? It was something she never expected.

"Thank you. We have some news; our queen Cricketnose is expecting kits! This is the first anyone has heard, and we are all so excited for the new little ones coming our way! On to you, Rainstar."

Beetlepaw barely listened to the WindClan leader's speech, she was watching Woodtail. He turned around, baffled, with big eyes, and a big goofy smile. He searched for Cricketnose in the crowd, and he found her. He obviously wanted to run over to his mate and his daughter, but he had to stay in his deputy spot.

The gathering was over. Sandpaw walked by Beetlepaw over the log, "just to be sure."

"Are you excited to have siblings?" Sandpaw asked.

"Very!"

"I didn't know you were a medicine cat apprentice. You'll get to see the kits almost the moment they're born!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope I get to help name one. Well, bye Sandpaw, thanks again!' And the cats headed home.

Beetlepaw fell asleep with a whole new meaning, and she kept thinking about her future siblings, what they would be like, how many, etc. There were stars in that young cat's eyes.


	6. The Moment of Truth

**Thank you to everyone yet again! Sergei the Cat, Sandpaw is a he, and I think we'll be seeing more of him in the story, but I am just as blind to what will happen as all of y'all are! Thank you Swanfeather of ThunderClan, I'm enjoying writing the story, and developing her character! Thanks, and now I permit you to read the story!**

Tonight was the half moon, and Cricketnose was expecting, very soon. Her stomach swelled with the size of at least two big kits. She was as rosy as ever, but being so close to this litter being born, she was exhausted. Beetlepaw had made it her role to make sure Cricketnose was always comfortable, even if it meant a walk right outside of camp. Cricketnose was always worrying, how was Beetlepaw doing, is she sure that she can take a break to walk around with her, has Beetlepaw been stressed out?

"Hi, Cricketnose. Do you need anything?" Beetlepaw asked her mother as she stepped into the nursery.

"Oh, Beetlepaw, you are so sweet. Could you help me walk out there to get a starling?" Cricketnose asked politely, struggling to get up.

"Are you sure I can't get it for you?" Beetlepaw asked.

"No, no! I need to get some exercise, even if these kits are the weight of the world! Just be there so I can lean on you."

Beetlepaw obeyed her mother, but she was a little annoyed. She was a queen, and right now her litter was just moments away, any day now, yet she still tried t function as a normal clan cat. Beetlepaw didn't get it, but when she was asking Woodtail about it, he just said;

"Your mother is as stubborn as a thorn in your paw. She doesn't want to be told, 'no, you're special, so you need to rest and let the clan cater to your needs.' She wants to pretend that everything is normal, and even though she is exhausted, she still wants to help." Woodtail had told Beetlepaw.

Beetlepaw helped Cricketnose up, and she slowly walked to the fresh prey pile. A tom by the name of Blacknose came up to them, and shot a look at Crcicketnose.

"Cricketnose, you will have to learn that you are special at this time… ust please deal with it, we don't want any kits born in the middle of the patrol, or when you are out on a walk!" Blacknose walked away, with his mate Orangewhisker following behind him, trying to calm him down. Everyone believed that he wantd Woodtail's position, but he was loyal, and would never do anything to harm Woodtail or Honystar, but he tried to make the clan perfect, and it made him flustered when someone stepped out of line.

"What do you want, Cricketnose?" Beetlepaw asked. "There's a pretty juicy squirrel at the bottom. And those kits are eating too, you don't have to feel bad about eating something so big." Beetlepaw said.

"I know, but I do! Yes, that squirrel looks nice, could you grab it for me?" Cricketnose tried to sound light and airy, but that walk from the nursery left her out of breath.

"Yep, here you go." Beetlepaw handed her the squirrel and she started to eat, when Honeystar appeared, back from a patrol.

"Hi Beetlepaw!" She said cheerfully. "How's the whole medicine cat training going?" Honeystar asked her, not using it for just small talk, but actually wanting to know.

"Oh, its going very well. I've been taking care of Cricketnose a lot these last few days." Beetlepaw nudged her head toward the queen, who was eating her squirrel quite daintily.

"That's good! Cricketnose, how have you been, I worry about you with all those kits that you are carrying, it must be tiring."

"It is! I remember when you were still a warrior, and you were expecting Sunpaw ad Lilacpaw, you were very tired too!" Beetlepaw remembered that Honeystar and Cricketnose were good friends, and always had been. She asked Cricketnose if she could help her with anything else, ad Honeystar assured her that she would tell Beetlepaw if Cricketnose needed anything, and that she would help her to the nursery when she was ready.

…

Soon, Beetlepaw and Brownpool woke up and were sorting herbs one morning, when they heard a yowl. It was Cricketnose!

"Beetlepaw, come on! It's time!" Brownpool said. Outside it was raining, but that didn't stop the medicine cats and Woodtail from running over. It was early in the morning, and cats were waking up, at first grumpy, then apprehensive and worried as they realzed what was happening.

"Stay outside, Woodtail." Brownpool told the deputy when they were about to step in. "We want as little stress from Cricketnose as there can be."

They walked in. Cricketnose looked in os much pain, that she wouldn't be able to face it much longer.

"Is's okay, Bettlepaw, every queen looks like this. She'ss be fine, but tell Woodtail to get a sturdy stick and some soaked moss. We want him to be as little stressed out too."

Beetlepaw relayed the message to her father, pacing outsie the nursery. He gladly ran off in search of the items, wanting some area to calm down. He was back soon with te needed materials.

Brownpool gave Crciketnose the stik to bite on, and the moss to lick.

"Should we get her some poppy seed?" Beetlepaw fretted over Cricktnose.

"No, she needs all her energy!" Brownpool said. "But, don't worry, she'll be fine, this isn't actually that bad of a birthing." Brownpool comforted Beetlepaw.

Brownpool tried to relax Circketnose's muscles and herself, by smoothing down her fur, and rubbing her tense areas. Beetlepaw followed his lead. All of a sudden, Brownpool exclaimed "The first one is coming!"

Beetlepaw and Brownpool jumped into action, by making sure the moss was rght by Cricketnose's mouth, and that she had the stick to bite on. Brownpool instructed to keep relaxing her muscles, while e did all the other kit stuff. Soon, a little brown she-kit with hite splotches was born, and he called to Beetlepaw.

"Lick her the opposite way, to warm her up, then make sure she can eat from Cricketnose!"

Beetlepaw licked her the opposite way her fur was flowing, and then nudged her to Cricketnose's side. She was awfully small, but still healthy, and she started to suckle immediately.

"You have about two more, Cricketnose." Brownpool coached her on. Right then, a brown-tabby tom was born, a large kit, about twice the size of his sister. Beetlepaw took care of him too, and he nestled right up to his smaller sibling and Cricketnose, and started to eat.

The last kit to be born was a ginger tom, about the average kit size. Cricketnose soon recovered enough to look at her three kits, and Woodtail was allowed to come in. He looked terribly worried, but when he saw that his wife and kits were absolutely fine, his face lit up.

"Beetlepaw, Cricketnose… Look! Three of them!" He was so excited he could barely speak.

"Let's name them." Cricketnose suggested. Beetlepaw started to walk out, but then Woodtail and Cricketnose told her that she could name one too.

"That little one, the she-kit, her name can be Broghtkit, because of the happiness she caused me when I saw that everything was turning out all right." Beetlepaw said.

"Oh, that's perfect. The big tom, the brown tabby, his name could be… Lightningkit, because of the sudden realization of joy these three cased me the moment I saw them." Cricketnose said, her eyes looking at the new kits lovingly.

"And that ginger tom… He could be Robinkit, because that rbin you hear, it started playing its song the moment the sky opened up, which happened when all three of them had been born, safe and sound." Woodtail said.

And that was that. Beetlepaw had three little siblings, Brightkit, Lightningkit, and Robinkit, and she was really looking forward to playing with them, and continuing in in her medicine cat training. Soon, it would be the half moon, (the second, because she wasn't able to go to the first, because her and Brownpool had to stay with Cricketnose) and her adventure would be carried on there.


	7. The Ghostly Figure

"Beetlepaw, are you finally done?" Brightkit asked when Beetlepaw stepped out of the medicine cat den to get a piece of fresh kill. The little tiny she-kit was trembling in excitement.

"I'm very busy, Brightkit, but I guess that I could spare a few moments." Beetlepaw said, eager to play with her little sister.

"Yay! Lightningkit, Robinkit, and I want to play cat and mouse. Can you be the mouse? They always make me the mouse because I am the smallest." Brightkit sounded dejected. "But first you need to eat."

Beetlepaw loved her little siblings so much, she couldn't believe they were already a moon old! Beetlepaw grabbed a raven and proceeded to eat it, as fast as she could without choking, so she could join the kits.

Beetlepaw played with the kits for a little while when Lilacpaw ran over, and asked "Do you have a minute?"

"Kits, I have to talk to Lilacpaw, then go back to the medicine den, okay?" Beetlepaw called over. "What is it, Lilacpaw?"

"I had my warrior's assessment today, and I passed! I'm becoming a warrior today! I cannot believe it, I am so excited, I am so excited!" Lilacpaw said in one breath. "Where's Cherrypaw? I want to tell her."

Beetlepaw wanted to burst out laughing, Lilacpaw seemed to think that nobody thought she would pass, but in reality, everyone knew she would.

"Cherrypaw's on patrol, but I don't think you need to tell her, we all had faith you would pass." Beetlepaw assured her friend. Right then, Cherrypaw's patrol walked in through the barrier. Lilacpaw was about to rush over to tell her, but Honeystar's voice rang across the camp.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the highledge!" Lilacpaw looked stricken. She couldn't comprehend that this was happening... now.

Every-cat gathered in the clearing, including the three kits. The chilly leaf-fall wind came to a standstill. Lilacpaw and Sunpaw sat at the front of the crowd.

"Shimmerpelt, has Lilacpaw proved to be loyal, and work as hard as she can?" Honeystar asked.

"She has. On her assessment she used every bit of her wit about her to pass, and I believe that if any cat should become a warrior, it is this one." Shimmerpelt reported.

"Then Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lilacpaw said nervously.

"Then, from this day on, you will be known as Lilacfur." Honeystar announced, proud of her daughter.

"Lilacfur, Lilacfur!" The clan chanted. Beetlepaw didn't hear much of Sunpaw's ceremony, she was to excited for her friend, but she knew that Sunpaw ended up as Sunclaw.

Tonight was the half-moon, which meant that Brownpool and Beetlepaw would go to the moon-pool to share tongues with StarClan. When they left the camp, Lilacfur and Sunclaw were already stationed on their vigil.

"Medicine cats don't do a vigil, do they?" Beetlepaw asked.

"Nope. But StarClan gives us names, so we are special too." Brownpool said. "You should be proud, that you are a medicine cat. They are more important than even the clan leader."

"Then why does the clan leader have nine lives, and medicine cats only have one?" Beetlepaw wondered out loud.

"A natural leader is hard to find, it can take 9 whole lives to choose the next one. A natural peacemaker is good at finding the next one, there is more of them, but you, my apprentice, are both." Brownpool told his apprentice.

Beetlepaw didn't know what to say, so they padded along in silence.

They were the last to arrive at the moonpool. The RiverClan medicine cat was named Streamtail, and her apprentice was named Birdpaw. Streamtail was a silver cat with brown spots, and blue eyes. Birdpaw was a red she-cat with white paws, and green eyes.

The ShadowClan medicine cat was Largenose, and he was a huge, muscly brown tabby, with almost gold eyes. He looked quite intimidating, but really, he was a huge softie.

The WindClan medicine cat was getting kind of old and scrawny, but his name was Grasspelt, and he was a very wiry white cat, with blue eyes, and he was in fact deaf. But today, only his apprentice Yellowpaw was here, and she was a gray tabby with blue eyes, and she was very puffy.

"Grasspelt isn't here today, one of our cats has whitecough, so he has to stay at camp." Yellowpaw tried to sound secure and calm, but she was quivering with worry.

"It's okay, Yellowpaw, Grasspelt is a great medicine cat, he'll try as hard as he can to save that cat." Streamtail assured Yellowpaw. She nodded back, but she was still worried, evidently.

"How about we dream now?" Largenose suggested, wanting to get away from the subject.

"Yes, let's do that." Brownpool said. The medicine cats lay down, and touched their noses to the moonpool. Almost immediately, they were in StarClan, but for once they were all together. Brownpool, Streamtail, and Largenose exchanged glances with each other, with shining eyes. Beetlepaw had known these cats for a few moons, but she had no idea what was going on.

Many StarClan cats emerged from the trees and faced Yellowpaw. Yellowpaw looked very insecure, when usually she was quite collected.

"Yellowpaw, I am Mothflight, the first medicine cat of WindClan, and I am honored to give you your medicine cat name. Do you promise to heal your clan for as long as you live, no matter what?" A shimmering cat said to Yellowpaw.

"I-I do." Yellowpaw said.

"Then, from now on you are named Yellowbreeze, in honor of how calm you are in almost every situation."

"Thank-you." Yellowbreeze said to Mothflight.

"Yellowbreeze, Yellowbreeze!" Everyone started to chant, Birdpaw and Beetlepaw the loudest. There was so much joy in seeing your friend become even better than they already were, in earning their full name.

Everything faded, and the next thing Beetlepaw knew, she was awake, but the other cats were still asleep, although they were starting to stir. Beetlepaw looked up, and she saw what looked like a ghost, of a dark gray tabby, almost black, run off into the trees, far away from any territory. Beetlepaw could swear that two shadows of kits followed him.

Brownpool and the other cats woke up, and Brownpool congratulated Yellowbreeze, then they were off. Everything sounded distant to Beetlepaw, and when Brownpool asked her what was wrong, she said, "I'm just tired."

Maybe it was true, maybe she just needed a good night's sleep, and everything would be fine.


	8. Ugh--- ShadowClan

** Sorry I haven't been posting much, I've been on a road trip, and that was no time to be taking time out of my day to write this, although I do love writing it!**

It was about 2 moons later, and Beetlepaw had learned that when Yellowbreeze had been saying that Grasspelt stayed home because a cat had white-cough, and that Grasspelt had actually been that cat, except it had evolved into green-cough, and he had died just mornings ago. Yellowbreeze said that it had gotten so bad, that black-cough, almost never heard of, probably would of emerged within days, infecting many of the clan. But, he had died before that could happen.

The medicine cats were still in mourning, but they had to move on. The first 3 snowfalls had already came, and ThunderClan was trying as hard as they could. Prey was already scarce, so all kits nursed, and you could only have one serving of prey each day.

"Beetlepaw, I need you to go collect any herbs you possibly can find, this winter is going to be hard, I assume." Brownpool made eye contact with Beetlepaw. While she was the last gathering, a light bit of snow began to fall, and when Beetlepaw looked up at the moon, a light cloud was over it, and the cloud seemed to be flickering, but not as if StarClan was mad at the clans. No other cat saw the moon flickering, so Beetlepaw interpreted that this was going to be a very hard winter.

"Okay, will do, Brownpool." Beetlepaw said. Lilacfur was sleeping, because she had done the dawn patrol, so Beetlepaw walked over to Cherrypaw.

"Cherrypaw, do you want to gather herbs with me?" Beetlepaw asked.

Before Cherrypaw could respond, Woodtail said "Why don't Birchpaw and I come with?" and that was that.

"So, Beetlepaw, my kit, how are you? You have seemed so busy lately, no time for friends or family." Woodtail mentioned.

"Well, I have been busy, very busy. Today we need to go to the old two-leg place, to get catmint. White-cough has been showing in the other three clans, it is only a matter of time before it is in ThunderClan." Beetlepaw announced to the group.

"But Beetlepaw, Cricketnose and I have missed you, so very much, and the kits have been lonely without their big sister. Do you think you could make some more time for us?" Woodtail asked, worry in his eyes.

"Will do, as much as I can make." They arrived at the old twoleg place. "Watch for catmint. Finally, the weird monsters are gone." Beetlepaw murmured. For a while, there was twolegs and big yellow monsters near the small twoleg place, and now, there seemed to be a still monster in front of the den, and the den looked much better, and there seemed to be a twoleg living in it now.

There was more items in the garden since the twoleg moved in, but none of it was really living anymore, although Beetlepaw found a few poppy seeds inside dead poppy stalks, and there was dry catmint to be found, plus large leaves that you could use to give the herbs to a cat. As the cats started to turn around, they heard yowls coming from camp, and many of them. There was a battle! The first thing Beetlepaw called was "Just make sure the herbs get back to the medicine den!" Woodtail:"Cricketnose and the kits!" Cherrypaw:"My mother and father, and Lilacfur!" Birchpaw: "I'll be a big help when we finally get there."

They raced along, careful to keep the herbs. It seemed to take forever, when really it was a matter of about 2 minutes. They all dropped the herbs in a mess on the floor, much to Beetlepaw's and Brownpool's dismay.

Cricketnose had a scratch on her side, frantically running around. Beetlepaw decided to guard the nursery, but Cricketnose called to her "Don't you think that I would of thought of that? The kits aren't in there!"

Beetlepaw couldn't believe it, but for now she had to let Cricketnose continue, and get the cats who needed medical attention into the medicine den. The only one she saw for the moment was a young tom named Mouseclaw, fighting by the side of Lilacfur, as they had become fairly close, but he looked as if he might collapse.

"Ugh, of course it is ShadowClan."

Beetlepaw raced over, grabbing Mouseclaw by the scruff and dragging him to the medicine den. He had a surprised look on his face, and Lilacfur cast one grateful look towards Beetlepaw before continuing to fight.

Mouseclaw was in bad shape. He had a deep scratch in his stomach, a few on his sides, and a huge one across his left eye. Beetlepaw dressed the wounds. A few more cats visited the nursing den, but none were as injured as Mouseclaw. The battle was short lived, as all of ThunderClan had started healthy.

"Brownpool, please watch Mouseclaw, I have to go talk to Cricketnose. Trust me, this is seriously important." Beetlepaw pleaded with her eyes. Cricketnose, Woodtail, and Honeystar were sitting together, Cricketnose with big quivering eyes, and she was biting her tongue. Woodtail was sullen, and Honeystar seemed dejected, but determined. Lilacfur was sitting with Cherrypaw, Lilacfur biting her tongue. (OOC that is what I pretend these cats do instead of crying)

Beetlepaw went over to Lilacfur and Cherrypaw.

"Hi, Lilacfur." Beetlepaw said softly and sadly. Lilacfur's tail went straight up.

"How is he?" Lilacfur asked. She was quivering.

"I'm afraid that he's not doing well, he's still not conscious, but he is still alive. It'll be okay, I'm sure. We're doing everything, and you look like you will need some dressing of your wounds, both of you." Beetlepaw said, trying not to make Lilacfur worry so much. "You guys are my best friends, but I have to talk to Cricketnose and Woodtail. They seems uneasy, everyone does."

Beetlepaw started to walk over, but she heard Cherrypaw say "Where are the kits? I hope they're not hurt." and Lilacfur said "Well, Beetlepaw is the best medicine cat I know, if they are hurt, she'll help them, like she'll help Mouseclaw."

"Cricketnose?" Beetlepaw said cautiously, as she walked over to the trio of cats. Cricketnose jumped up.

"The kits! They're still gone, I don't know where they are, they were just playing in the clearing when ShadowClan broke through, they must be over there! Unless... Have you found them, my daughter? Where are the kits..." Cricketnose looked worried sick, and Beetlepaw felt it, too.

"We'll mention it at the next gathering, they'll have to keep the kits alive, and the gathering is in only two days. There is no way that we can just pad into their territory now." Honeystar said to her friend.

"Cricketnose, we'll do everything we can. The whole clan loves those kits." Beetlepaw comforted her mother.

"Exactly, so it was the best way to get to us!" Cricketnose whimpered, and Woodtail licked her ear, in a feeble attempt to comfort himself and his mate.

"Cricketnose, our daughter and Honeystar are right, the whole clan will do everything we can, and we are all very worried. But, ShadowClan can't do anything to our kits, and if they do, StarClan will give them what they deserve, and they won't be asking for it." Woodtail said.

"Now, ThunderClan, we should be getting some sleep!" Honeystar called out. "No dawn patrol tomorrow, I need to call a meeting first thing. Featherleaf, would you guard the camp tonight?" Honeystar asked a pretty silver she-cat, with tiny little dark gray spots on her.

"Yes, I will." Featherleaf got up to go station herself outside of camp, and the other cats went to bed. Beetlepaw walked inside the medicine den to help apply marigold to Mouseclaw's wounds, then she walked over to the apprentice den, lay down, and fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.


	9. All at Once

** Sorry I haven't been posting much, I've been on a road trip, and that was no time to be taking time out of my day to write this, although I do love writing it!**

It was about 2 moons later, and Beetlepaw had learned that when Yellowbreeze had been saying that Grasspelt stayed home because a cat had white-cough, and that Grasspelt had actually been that cat, except it had evolved into green-cough, and he had died just mornings ago. Yellowbreeze said that it had gotten so bad, that black-cough, almost never heard of, probably would of emerged within days, infecting many of the clan. But, he had died before that could happen.

The medicine cats were still in mourning, but they had to move on. The first 3 snowfalls had already came, and ThunderClan was trying as hard as they could. Prey was already scarce, so all kits nursed, and you could only have one serving of prey each day.

"Beetlepaw, I need you to go collect any herbs you possibly can find, this winter is going to be hard, I assume." Brownpool made eye contact with Beetlepaw. While she was the last gathering, a light bit of snow began to fall, and when Beetlepaw looked up at the moon, a light cloud was over it, and the cloud seemed to be flickering, but not as if StarClan was mad at the clans. No other cat saw the moon flickering, so Beetlepaw interpreted that this was going to be a very hard winter.

"Okay, will do, Brownpool." Beetlepaw said. Lilacfur was sleeping, because she had done the dawn patrol, so Beetlepaw walked over to Cherrypaw.

"Cherrypaw, do you want to gather herbs with me?" Beetlepaw asked.

Before Cherrypaw could respond, Woodtail said "Why don't Birchpaw and I come with?" and that was that.

"So, Beetlepaw, my kit, how are you? You have seemed so busy lately, no time for friends or family." Woodtail mentioned.

"Well, I have been busy, very busy. Today we need to go to the old two-leg place, to get catmint. White-cough has been showing in the other three clans, it is only a matter of time before it is in ThunderClan." Beetlepaw announced to the group.

"But Beetlepaw, Cricketnose and I have missed you, so very much, and the kits have been lonely without their big sister. Do you think you could make some more time for us?" Woodtail asked, worry in his eyes.

"Will do, as much as I can make." They arrived at the old twoleg place. "Watch for catmint. Finally, the weird monsters are gone." Beetlepaw murmured. For a while, there was twolegs and big yellow monsters near the small twoleg place, and now, there seemed to be a still monster in front of the den, and the den looked much better, and there seemed to be a twoleg living in it now.

There was more items in the garden since the twoleg moved in, but none of it was really living anymore, although Beetlepaw found a few poppy seeds inside dead poppy stalks, and there was dry catmint to be found, plus large leaves that you could use to give the herbs to a cat. As the cats started to turn around, they heard yowls coming from camp, and many of them. There was a battle! The first thing Beetlepaw called was "Just make sure the herbs get back to the medicine den!" Woodtail:"Cricketnose and the kits!" Cherrypaw:"My mother and father, and Lilacfur!" Birchpaw: "I'll be a big help when we finally get there."

They raced along, careful to keep the herbs. It seemed to take forever, when really it was a matter of about 2 minutes. They all dropped the herbs in a mess on the floor, much to Beetlepaw's and Brownpool's dismay.

Cricketnose had a scratch on her side, frantically running around. Beetlepaw decided to guard the nursery, but Cricketnose called to her "Don't you think that I would of thought of that? The kits aren't in there!"

Beetlepaw couldn't believe it, but for now she had to let Cricketnose continue, and get the cats who needed medical attention into the medicine den. The only one she saw for the moment was a young tom named Mouseclaw, fighting by the side of Lilacfur, as they had become fairly close, but he looked as if he might collapse.

"Ugh, of course it is ShadowClan."

Beetlepaw raced over, grabbing Mouseclaw by the scruff and dragging him to the medicine den. He had a surprised look on his face, and Lilacfur cast one grateful look towards Beetlepaw before continuing to fight.

Mouseclaw was in bad shape. He had a deep scratch in his stomach, a few on his sides, and a huge one across his left eye. Beetlepaw dressed the wounds. A few more cats visited the nursing den, but none were as injured as Mouseclaw. The battle was short lived, as all of ThunderClan had started healthy.

"Brownpool, please watch Mouseclaw, I have to go talk to Cricketnose. Trust me, this is seriously important." Beetlepaw pleaded with her eyes. Cricketnose, Woodtail, and Honeystar were sitting together, Cricketnose with big quivering eyes, and she was biting her tongue. Woodtail was sullen, and Honeystar seemed dejected, but determined. Lilacfur was sitting with Cherrypaw, Lilacfur biting her tongue. (OOC that is what I pretend these cats do instead of crying)

Beetlepaw went over to Lilacfur and Cherrypaw.

"Hi, Lilacfur." Beetlepaw said softly and sadly. Lilacfur's tail went straight up.

"How is he?" Lilacfur asked. She was quivering.

"I'm afraid that he's not doing well, he's still not conscious, but he is still alive. It'll be okay, I'm sure. We're doing everything, and you look like you will need some dressing of your wounds, both of you." Beetlepaw said, trying not to make Lilacfur worry so much. "You guys are my best friends, but I have to talk to Cricketnose and Woodtail. They seems uneasy, everyone does."

Beetlepaw started to walk over, but she heard Cherrypaw say "Where are the kits? I hope they're not hurt." and Lilacfur said "Well, Beetlepaw is the best medicine cat I know, if they are hurt, she'll help them, like she'll help Mouseclaw."

"Cricketnose?" Beetlepaw said cautiously, as she walked over to the trio of cats. Cricketnose jumped up.

"The kits! They're still gone, I don't know where they are, they were just playing in the clearing when ShadowClan broke through, they must be over there! Unless... Have you found them, my daughter? Where are the kits..." Cricketnose looked worried sick, and Beetlepaw felt it, too.

"We'll mention it at the next gathering, they'll have to keep the kits alive, and the gathering is in only two days. There is no way that we can just pad into their territory now." Honeystar said to her friend.

"Cricketnose, we'll do everything we can. The whole clan loves those kits." Beetlepaw comforted her mother.

"Exactly, so it was the best way to get to us!" Cricketnose whimpered, and Woodtail licked her ear, in a feeble attempt to comfort himself and his mate.

"Cricketnose, our daughter and Honeystar are right, the whole clan will do everything we can, and we are all very worried. But, ShadowClan can't do anything to our kits, and if they do, StarClan will give them what they deserve, and they won't be asking for it." Woodtail said.

"Now, ThunderClan, we should be getting some sleep!" Honeystar called out. "No dawn patrol tomorrow, I need to call a meeting first thing. Featherleaf, would you guard the camp tonight?" Honeystar asked a pretty silver she-cat, with tiny little dark gray spots on her.

"Yes, I will." Featherleaf got up to go station herself outside of camp, and the other cats went to bed. Beetlepaw walked inside the medicine den to help apply marigold to Mouseclaw's wounds, then she walked over to the apprentice den, lay down, and fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.


	10. It isn't all Rainbows

**Thank you so much for reading! There is a poll for what Beetlepaw's full name will be, and i need to know, i am planning for the next chapter to have that in it, so vote vote vote! I need it for the next chapter. This chapter is not my usual writing style, so be prepared. It is just different. Okay, now you may read.**

Tonight was the gathering, which meant that today, ThunderClan would confront ShadowClan about stealing the kits. Honeystar had been so surprised that Brightkit, Lightningkit, and Robinkit had even been stolen, since Treestar was usually a very good leader.

ThunderClan was padding along to the gathering, when Cricketnose stopped suddenly. "I hear something!" She announced. Nocat really payed attention, and Cricketnose looked as if she thought this was really important, so Beetlepaw yelled "STOP, Cricketnose heard something."

A warrior named Duskpelt looked extremely annoyed, and Sunclaw seemed anxious to get there. Honeystar looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes, and said "Okay then." Everyone, including Beetlepaw, thought she was imagining it, since she couldn't stop thinking about the kits.

Cricketnose slowly went over to a bush, and cautiously stuck her nose inside it. Her head, then her neck was fully engulfed. All of a sudden, Cricketnose gasped. She pulled out Brightkit, who was looking very dazed. Her pelt had formed frost on it.

"Brightkit!" Beetlepaw and Woodtail yelled.

"Cricketnose, why don't you take her back to camp? And ask her about what happened?" Honeystar suggested.

"Honeystar, no. I need to be at this gathering, and obviously, i need to be with Brightkit. Having both is an option. Nobody will even know i am there." Cricketnose said, Brightkit looking extremely confused.

"Come on Cricketnose, you have got to be joking!" Duskpelt growled.

"Cricketnose, you behave... I don't want other cats knowing that Brightkit is there. It is undignified. You sit near the bushes, and have Brightkit sit in them. Okay?" Honeystar said, knowing that she was never giving up.

"Agreed"

The cats continued on to the gathering, quietly. Poor Brightkit looked terrified. Woodtail was doubtful, and Beetlekit was just plain confused.

They were walking across the log, Beetlepaw in the back, when she heard a familiar mew.

"Sandpaw?" Beetlepaw whisked her head around. There he was.

"I'm not Sandpaw, I'm Sandleap!" The sandy cat said, obviously very proud of his recent accomplishment.

"That's great!" Beetlepaw said, a purr in her throat. "I'm so glad for you."

Beetlepaw hopped off the log, hurrying to the gathering.

All the leaders were ready for the gathering. Honeystar and Treestar seemed very controlled, not even icy glares.

The gathering started. Cricketnose, Woodtail, and Beetlepaw were extremely anxious for Honeystar to speak. Brightkit had no idea what was going on from inside her bush. RiverClan and WindClan had already spoken. It was ThunderClan's turn. Honeystar looked ready.

"Recently, we have had a battle with ShadowClan, for a reason we don't know. Mouseclaw is fatally injured, and Brownpool and Beetlepaw still don't know if he'll survive." Beetlepaw felt Lilacfur cringe next to her, and licked her ear softly, to give support. Lilacfur was biting her tongue.

"But, what was the lowlight of the battle, is that three kits were stolen. Brightkit, Robinkit, and Lightningkit. Brightkit was found under a bush just a bit ago, but we have no idea why or what she remembers, or how long she was there. Still, the two tom kits are missing, and we have a sneaking suspicion that ShadowClan had something to do with it, considering they were playing in the clearing, then disappeared as soon as ShadowClan broke through, and if they are hurt, you can expect to be exiled! I am sure StarClan wouldn't let it go unpunished."

Some cat hissed "look at the moon! Their still fine with this false accusation!" A ShadowClan cat was the culprit. The cat was recognizable as the cat that mauled Mouseclaw.

Treestar looked stricken. "What!? About half of my clan went and attacked without permission, since an apprentice chased a squirrel from your territory to mine, but i had no idea about the kits."

Birchpaw looked sheepish. It was obvious that he had caused this all by a tiny mistake.

"Whichever cat did this, step up. All of you are here from the battle- i did it on purpose, so you would be shamed, but never did I imagine this! Now, come on, step up, or you all will be punished greatly."

" FINE. I did it. But they're never seeing their kits again! They stole from us, Treestar." The cat that mauled Mouseclaw whimpered. She was a very loyal ShadowClan cat, you could tell.

"WHERE ARE MY KITS AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Cricketnose cried out.

"Tell us." Woodtail said calmly, but very scarily.

The she-cat was sheepish. Treestar spoke.

"Flutterpelt, please. I don't want to exile you, but i don't know what has gotten into you." Treestar said, sadness showing in his eyes.

"Fine... Don't exile me please! They are in the old hollow. They are safe, although the large sandy colored one has started coughing. Lightningkit? I am so sorry, I don't know why i ever did this, it was dumb."

Next thing she knew, Beetlepaw was racing along ShadowClan territory with Cricketnose, Woodtail, Brightkit and Flutterpelt to the "Old Hollow". Finally they reached it. Cricketnose walked up. Lightning kit was sleeping.

"Robinkit! Lightningkit!" Cricketnose exclaimed. She nudged the latter. He didn't wake up.

Beetlepaw touched her nose to her little brother. He was ice cold. She tried licking him the opposite way, but he didn't get any warmer.

"He's to far gone... Lightningkit is dead." Beetlepaw, Cricketnose, and Flutterpelt couldn't hold it in. The former two collapsed, convulsing in sobs. The latter kept muttering "no, no, no, this was never supposed to happen! What happened to me? What happened, when did I become a monster?"

Brightkit and Robinkit were stricken. Their brother was dead, and they couldn't completely comprehend it at this young age. All they thought was "StarClan, reverse it, bring Lightningkit back to life."

Cricketnose carried the kits home, and Woodtail carried Lightningkit's body. Flutterpelt escorted them home, saying "i am so sorry. I know how you feel. I do... Don't hate me, I'll do anything to help you, please..."

Lightningkit's final goodbye was so sad. Everyone was so sad, and even Mouseclaw asked if Lightningkit could be brought to him so he could say goodbye. Woodtail was obviously very sad, but he had to maintain posture. It was the only way.

The next day after Lightningkit had been buried, Honeystar made an announcement.

"Today, Cherrypaw and Birchpaw become warriors. Since they did so well in the battle. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then i pronounce you Cherrystripe!"

"Cherrystripe, Cherrystripe!" The clan cheered, thankful for a chance to be happy.

Birchpaw ended up Birchfur, and the cats were very grateful. They sat outside camp all night, vigilant. Alert. Brightkit, Robinkit, Cricketnose, Beetlepaw, and Woodtail were all there for each other. They tried to convince themselves that all was well... But it wasn't, not quite.


	11. Into the light

Thanks for your continued support! Thank you bestclarinetist123 for commenting, and telling me my chapter 3 wasn't bad, i am the worst critic ever to myself :) now, you may read my story.

Everything had been so hard since Lightningkit died. Nothing seemed fair.

It had been just over a moon since the incident, and Beetlepaw felt depressed. Her little sibling, dead. Brightkit and Robinkit were still sad, but they had a lot easier time getting over it, somehow. Cricketnose was trying, but her two remaining kits helped a lot. Woodtail had to maintain posture, and was doing a great job.

Beetlepaw had been thinking about this last gathering, the one after the incident. She had been on the shore, talking to Sandleap, and she had seen the black cat, who didn't seem so ghostly, and this time there was only two very pale kits following him. Where had the other one gone?

Sandleap had caught Beetlepaw looking at the cat.

"You see him too?!" Sandleap exclaimed.

"Yes, i do..." Beetlepaw had replied. "What do you think it means?" Right then, she saw a shimmery glint underneath the cat's chin, before he disappeared into the trees. "Did you see that? Maybe it is a collar, like the kittypets have!"

"I saw it too. I don't know, but let's get to the gathering."

That was the end of the conversation. Just thinking about it made her happier and happier. Maybe those other two kits were in ShadowClan and WindClan, maybe they were part of the prophecy, like the cats Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Firestar. How cool would that be? She thought.

Mouseclaw wasn't doing very well, although he could drag himself to the fresh kill pile. One of his back legs didn't seem like it would ever work again. Lilacfur was always talking him through, and making him mrow (laughter for cats in this :P ). She was a great cat to take your mind off of things.

Beetlepaw and Brownpool were about to go off to the moonpool. It was a cold, but sunny, winter day, but Beetlepaw wasn't feeling cheerful at all. Lilacfur and Cherrystripe came over to Beetlepaw.

"Hi Beetlepaw, how are you? Oh, don't bite your tongue!" Cherrystripe said. "it's okay, it really is. We are all here for you."

Beetlepaw took a deep breath and pulled it together. "thanks."

"As i am sure you know, Mouseclaw is doing so much better. Do you think he'll live?" Lilacfur asked.

Beetlepaw wondered how she would tell Lilacfur.

"Well, i personally think he is doing very well, but i am sure that his back leg is going to be lame for life." Lilacfur seemed happy with that answer, and so did Beetlepaw. Didn't give Lilacfur any false hope, and she didn't say there was no hope.

"Well, that's just great. Slowly, the winter is ending, so we can leave all of our tragedy." Cherrystripe said. (The cat Featherleap had one kit whom was still born, with Duskpelt.)

"You're right, Cherrystripe. It is time to move on. Lightningkit is by far in StarClan, since he had such a short life, he had a short time reviewing it, so he's had to move on from the viewing... Right?" Beetlepaw said.

"Right." Cherrystripe said.

"Brownpool is calling you for the moonpool. I'll monitor Mouseclaw while you're gone. " Lilacfur called. As Beetlepaw walked away, she licked her mom's ear.

"Bye Cricketnose. I will see you and the kits after the moonpool." Beetlepaw purred.

"Okay, Beetlepaw. Woodtail told me to tell you that he said good luck, but he had to rush off, because there was a skirmish at the border. Birchfur started it" Cricketnose rolled her eyes, and let out a small mrrow.

"Come on, Beetlepaw, this is no time for chitchatting!" Brownpool called."Lilacfur, make sure to give Mouseclaw 1 poppy seed right after he eats, if it is before we get back." Y

Beetlepaw nodded her head to Cherrystripe and Lilacfur, and padded up to Brownpool. They started to head to the moonpool.

"You seem pretty cheerful today." Brownpool said cautiously.

"Yeah, i am... Cherrystripe and Lilacfur really help. I miss Lightningkit, but i have to move on." Beetlepaw responded. "I'm okay. By now i have to be."

By the time they reached the moonpool, only Yellowbreeze wasn't there.

"I heard that the WindClan leader is very sick. Yellowbreeze cannot make it" Largenose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, mumbled.

"I am sorry for her. Yellowbreeze has been having some hard times." Brownpool dipped his head. "Streamtail, Birdsong, how are you?"

"We are great! Must be something in the fish, because RiverClan is super healthy!" Birdsong piped up, with a nod of agreement from Streamtail.

"When did you become Birdsong?" Beetlepaw exclaimed.

"Oh, last time when you took care of Mouseclaw. Did i forget to tell you when i got home?" Brownpool asked.

"Yes!" Beetlepaw mrrowed. She rolled her eyes at her absent minded mentor.

" How about we dream?" Streamtail asked, stifling mrrows of laughter. The cats touched their noses to the moonpool.

They were in a clearing, the same clearing as when Yellowbreeze got her full name. In fact, Yellowbreeze was there too, she must of been asleep in WindClan. StarClan cats appeared out of the trees.


End file.
